Games Couples Play
by malaleen
Summary: *Repost from 2007* On the first Valentine's Day as an engaged couple, Rose is sent on a search by Peter where she gets more than she bargains for. A sort of sequel to my previous Doctor Who/Torchwood/Blackpool crossover, Vagaries of Life.


Rose sighed as she glanced at the pile of paperwork she still had to fill out. No one told her when she signed up to help Torchwood defend the earth there would be quite this much busy-work involved. Sometimes she wished should could just save the world and be done with it, leaving others to pick up the pieces, but she knew that Torchwood had responsibilities to uphold and paper work was just one of them.

Truth be told, she was more upset over the fact her fiancé, Peter Carlisle, was away on business for the past few days and was not scheduled to return to Cardiff until Monday. Which meant he was going to miss the one holiday of the year where having a significant other was a huge perk: Valentine's Day.

She hadn't really celebrated the holiday in years. Last one she could remember enjoying with someone was five years ago with Mickey. She didn't even notice the holiday when traveling with the Doctor, as adventuring through time and space sort of made holidays pale in comparison. When she was separated from the Doctor in this parallel world, she hadn't felt like even acknowledging the holiday, let alone celebrates it with anyone. It wasn't until she met Peter that she finally looked forward to Valentine's Day again.

She heard a knock at her door. Looking up, Rose saw her superior Gwen standing in the doorway. "Ianto ordered Chinese, and we've set up in the conference room. Care to join us?"

Rose gave her friend a weak smile. "Sure, give me a second to finish this up, yeah?" Gwen nodded and made her way to the conference room. A few minutes later, Rose was off to join the others for lunch.

As she entered the room, she glanced around to see Tosh and Ianto seated across the table from Gwen. Taking a chair next to Gwen, Rose smiled gratefully at Ianto as he passed her the lo mein and beef with broccoli. "Thanks." Ianto just gave a cheerful smile and nodded.

She was just about to take her first bite when Tosh spoke. "So, what is everyone doing for Valentines Day this year?"

An uncomfortable silence fell on the room. Gwen, unable to take the silence, answered first. "Rhys and I have plans to go to the new French restaurant that just opened up here in town. And you, Tosh?"

"Well, I was actually asked out for dinner by one of those Torchwood One guys who assisted us with our most recent case," Tosh said shyly.

Rose looked at her suddenly. It was Mickey and Jake who came to lend Torchwood Three a hand. "Which one, Tosh?" Rose asked curiously.

"Mickey Smith," Tosh tentatively replied.

Everyone at Torchwood knew of Rose's past, including her history with Mickey. However, Rose thought highly of Toshiko and wanted Mickey to be happy.

"Good for you, Tosh. I thought he took a likin' to you when he was here. Is he coming here again?"

"No, I'm actually taking the train to London for a few days. I thought I'd visit my father while I was there as well," Tosh explained. She looked over at Ianto, "Are you doing anything special?"

"Not particularly," he replied grimly. "Not really my thing this year. Thought I might stick around here and do a bit of organizing."

No one really said much in response to Ianto's plans. All three women vividly recalled the incident of a few months ago when it was discovered that Ianto had hidden his half cybernized girlfriend in the basement of the Hub. Tosh turned to Rose, hoping to dispel the awkward silence. "Rose, do you and Peter have any plans for the holiday?"

Rose sighed, once again reminded that she was doomed to face yet another Valentine's alone. "No, Peter called just a few hours ago. Apparently, the case is taking longer than he and Owen thought, and they'll be gone until perhaps as late as Monday."

"That's too bad," Gwen said, giving Rose an empathizing look. Rose knew that of anyone at Torchwood, Gwen understood best how the place could wreak havoc on personal relationships. Rose, in a way, was luckier than most, as her fiancé worked at the same place as she did, so she was not only able to see him most of the time, she wasn't required to keep secrets from him either. Gwen was never able to explain the exact nature of her job at Torchwood to Rhys and the relationship had suffered as a result.

Rose shot a grateful look at Gwen before answering, "It's alright. I'm used to not celebrating the holiday anyway."

"But you still shouldn't be alone," Tosh implored. Rose shifted awkwardly in her seat, actively trying not to look at Ianto. Toshiko always meant well, but frequently she spoke before she thought.

"I suppose you're right," Rose admitted. She turned to Ianto and asked, "Ianto, since neither of us have plans, want to hang out together? We could get pizza and a movie. That would have to be better than trying to organize the files in this place. So what do you say?"

Ianto shot Rose a surprised looked, but conceded, "Why not? This place has been crazy since Jack left, and I think both of us deserve a little down time."

"Great," Rose said, giving him a bright smile. "Come to my place at seven on Saturday, why don't you? I'll pick up some movies and we can order the pizza when you arrive."

* * *

Rose hated to admit that she no longer slept alone very well anymore. Ever since Peter proposed after the Van Statten mess, he had pretty much moved into her flat. It was funny how she had managed to sleep alone for most of her life, but the past few months with Peter had ruined her forever.

Rose flopped down on her sofa, annoyed at herself for not taking advantage of the time off to catch up on her rest. Ever since Van Statten nearly opened the Rift in his quest for unlimited power, Torchwood Three determined the Rift had become more unstable after being tampered with. The team had been kept on their toes trying to deal with all the flotsam and jetsam that seeped through.

What made matters worse was that they no longer had Jack as their leader. No one realized exactly how important Jack was to Torchwood until he was gone. Gwen had been appointed team leader because no one wanted to work under Owen, Tosh didn't want the responsibility, and Peter was on the outs with the higher-ups at Torchwood One because he had allowed Jack to leave with this universe's version of the Doctor.

Rose still hadn't heard from Jack nor the Doctor since the two of them left together after the Rift had been sorted out. She could easily picture the Doctor and Jack traveling through time and space, their lives one constant adventure. In a way, Rose missed that lifestyle. Traveling in the TARDIS was never dull and there were still times she longed to visit all the distant planets in this universe, just to see how they differed from her old one. But she'd never give up what she now shared with Peter. No adventure with the Doctor could compare to what she had found with Peter Carlisle.

Rose's musings were interrupted by a terse knock on her flat's door. As she walked to the door she grabbed her dressing gown and put it on. She learned early on to always keep a dressing gown handy, as one could never predict who might show up at your door at any given time. She and Peter had been interrupted more times than she could count by visitors from the Torchwood team.

She opened the door to see Ianto standing on the other side, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Ianto, what are you doing here so early in the morning? Has something gone wrong with the Rift? Do you need me to come into Torchwood?"

"Uh—no, Rose," he said, not quite looking her in the eye. "Nothing like that at all. The Rift is fine for the moment."

"Then why are you here so early?" Rose asked, a puzzled look crossing her face. "I know we agreed to meet up later today, but that's not for hours."

"About that," Ianto said, looking away as if he'd rather be any where else at the moment. "I—uh—"

"Please don't wimp out on me tonight," Rose implored. "I really don't want to spend Valentine's on my own. Since Peter's gone and—"

"Peter called me," Ianto interrupted. Rose gave him a startled look. "He and Owen are fine. He wanted me to do something for him."

"What?" Rose asked, curious as to what Peter was up to and why he didn't try to contact her directly.

Ianto drew a deep breath and handed her an envelope. Rose took it and turned it over, seeing her name written clearly on it in Peter's messy scrawl. She looked back to Ianto, who nodded toward the envelope as if telling her to open it. Shaking her head slightly, she opened the letter and began to read.

_"Rose,_

_I'm sorry I've been forced to be away for so long. I'm sure you've had a rough time of it with me not there. I want to make it up to you. Don't you think for a moment I've forgotten what day it is. Grab your jacket and follow Ianto down to one of the company vehicles. Get in and it'll take you to your first destination._

_Love,_

_Peter"_

Rose looked up from the note with a puzzled expression. "Get your jacket and follow you? What the hell is he up to?"

"I don't really know," Ianto confessed. "I'm just following orders from Carlisle."

"But this is ridiculous," Rose exclaimed. "I'm not even out of my pajamas yet." She gestured down at her dressing gown. "He can't honestly expect me to go out like this?"

Ianto heaved a sigh and handed her a second note. "Carlisle said you might put up a fuss." Rose took the note and tore it open.

_"Rose,_

_I thought I told you to get your jacket and follow Ianto. I bet right now you're thinking about how you're not properly dressed to go out and what the hell am I thinking? I'm right, aren't I?_

_Rose, do as I say. Please? If you are so worried about how you are dressed, I'll give you five minutes to change. Then get your pretty little arse in that vehicle._

_By the way, don't bother wearing anything fancy, as I just plan to strip you out of it when I see you. I have very detailed plans for that delectable body of yours._

_Now get going!_

_Peter"_

Rose started to blush at the thoughts of what was possibly to come in the day ahead. She looked off to the side and murmured, "I'll be right back. I need to quick change. Won't be more than a few minutes." With that said, she dashed off toward the bedroom.

Ianto stood by the door of her flat. He shook his head ruefully and muttered to himself, "Carlisle, you lucky bastard."

* * *

Rose sat back in the black SUV, wondering what the hell Peter was playing at. True, their relationship was never boring, but he'd never been quite so demanding before. She still wasn't sure why she had obeyed his orders, and via a note no less. He was going to have some explaining to do when she saw him next.

Soon the vehicle stopped and Ianto hopped out to open the door.

"Where are we, Ianto?" Rose asked, giving him a curious look. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Peter doesn't expect you to drive me around Cardiff all day? Because if that's what he has in mind, I won't be pardon to it. I'm sure you have better things to do than play the chauffeur in Peter's plans for me."

Ianto smiled shyly at Rose. "Don't worry. Peter just asked me to take you to this first stop. He has other arrangements for the rest of the day."

Rose impulsively hugged him. "Thank you, Ianto. I'm not sure how Peter managed to rope you into this, but I hope you held out for something good."

Ianto pulled away, his smile broadening. "Don't worry. I am completely satisfied with the payment offered. Now go on and enjoy your day." He walked back to the SUV and drove off, watching Rose in the rear view mirror as she waved good bye. It was then that Rose turned to figure out where exactly she had been taken. When she looked up at the building, only one word jumped out at her: spa.

With a smile on her face and a light-hearted step, she entered the building to start the mysterious journey Peter had thought up for her.

* * *

"Good Morning, welcome to The Blissful Lagoon Health and Spa Center. How may I help you?" a smiling young woman asked politely.

"Um, this is going to sound ridiculous, but I'm really not sure," Rose began. How in the world was she going to explain Peter's crazy scheme? "My name is Rose Tyler and—"

"Ms. Tyler, we've been expecting you," the smiling young woman said. "Mr. Carlisle has arranged a wonderful day of indulgence for you."

"He did, did he?" Rose asked, raising one eyebrow inquisitively. Just when did Peter have time to get any work done out in the field with Owen if he had been arranging all this? She'd be sure to add that to her growing list of questions. "Okay then. What did he coordinate for me first?"

"Well, lets see, you are down for a manicure and pedicure, a massage, and waxing," she read, looking down at a chart.

"Waxing?" Rose exclaimed, "Oh no, he has got to be joking, right?" Wordlessly, the girl handed Rose an envelope, again it was addressed to her in Peter's messy scrawl.

_Rose, _

_Now I know you already wax that gorgeous pussy of yours, but I was thinking maybe it's time you become a bit more adventurous. I think I'd like to see even more of you. Think about it. I promise you that you won't regret it in the least…_

_I'm already feeling a bit…hungry, Peter_

Rose glanced up to see the attendant looking back at her expectantly.

"Alright then, everything sounds wonderful. Put me down for a Brazilian, please."

The attendant nodded and motioned for Rose to follow her through a set of white glass double doors. "We'll start with the waxing first, then the massage, followed by lunch, and ending with the manicure and pedicure."

"Sounds fantastic," Rose said. "Can't wait."

* * *

An hour later, Rose gingerly followed the attendant to a table for her massage. She couldn't believe how painful the waxing was. Sure, she'd had her bikini line done, but never this much. As far as she was concerned, Peter had better appreciate what she did now, because she was never going through that torture again.

She carefully got onto the table, eager to begin the more pleasurable part of her spa experience. The assistant took her robe from her as Rose arranged herself on the table and soon found herself covered a towel. She lifted her head as she heard the door open and the masseuse walked in.

"Ms. Tyler, my name is Trevor, pleasure to meet you. It seems we have you down for a hot stone massage," he said. "Shall we begin?"

Rose nodded and lowered her head to the table. She could smell the aromatic essential oils as they were carefully applied to her skin. Allowing the strong hands of the masseuse to lull her into relaxation, Rose found her mind drifting to the first time she and Peter had "massaged" one another.

_The long hours spent at the Hub where starting to make everyone on edge. Jack had everyone working double time to find out what the hell was happening with the Rift, and even though she and Peter had a few leads, nothing concrete had turned up as of yet. Most nights were spent resting after she and Peter dropped from exhaustion, which was usually followed by an early morning call from Ianto with the news that some creature had arrived via the Rift and all the team needed to report._

_Even though it had been a relatively short while since their relationship had become serious, Rose and Peter were nearly always at one or the other's flat. It seemed that they couldn't get enough of one another, even if it meant just sleeping together in each others arms. That night was no different._

_Rose entered her flat with Peter close behind. Throwing her keys and mobile on the nearby table, she shrugged out of her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. Peter just pulled off his trench and slung it over the back of one of her chairs. _

_Rose looked back at Peter as she made her way into the living room. "Want to order Chinese again?"_

"_No, I think we have some left over from the other night," he replied, scrubbing his hands over his face. He flopped down onto the sofa, drawing Rose down into his arms. "God, I think Jack's going to run the team into the ground if we can't find the source of all the Rift problems soon."_

_Rose nestled into him, laying her head on his chest. She looked up at him, watching him rub his eyes in fatigue. "Are you okay, Peter?"_

_A weary sigh escaped from his mouth. "I'm fine, Rose," he said, pulling her closer to him and rubbing her back in an effort to distract her. They may not have been together long, but she could already tell when he was lying and when he was trying to sidetrack her. Years of dealing with the Doctor had taught her how to read that way._

"_Hmmm," Rose growled, shifting her weight until she was straddling his lap instead of sitting next to him. "You seem awful tense. I think someone needs to relax."_

"_Rose," Peter replied, his voice sounding a bit strained. "The reason I seem tense is because I have a lap full of a beautiful woman I'd dearly like to shag right now."_

_Rose eyed him closely, severely tempted by the suggestion of shagging. But she knew he was bothered by this case much more than he was letting on. Peter was not one to leave work at work when the day ended. _

"_No, I think not." She gave a soft laugh at his dismayed groan. "I think what you really need is a massage," she explained, reaching up to rub at the tense shoulder muscles. She climbed off his lap and held out her hand to him. "Follow me."_

_Peter allowed her to pull him off the sofa and lead him into her bedroom. She motioned him to her bed, telling him to undress while she got some supplies. Leaving him to follow her orders, she went into her hall cupboard to find a set of massage oils Gwen gave her when she found out about Rose and Peter. Selecting a spicy scent from the collection, she returned to her bedroom to find Peter completely naked on the bed, lying on his side waiting for her. A disappointed look crossed his face when he saw the bottle of oil in her hands._

"_You were actually serious about a massage?" he asked incredulously._

"_Of course," she said, rolling her eyes at his eagerness to get her naked. "Now lay down properly so I can begin."_

_With minimal grumbling, Peter turned over to lie on his stomach. Rose quickly began to remove her own clothing, causing Peter to look up with a hopeful expression. _

"_Down boy, I just don't want to get this all over my clothes." _

_He flopped back to the bed, mumbling something about "damn women and their teasing ways." Rose just smiled as she joined him on the bed, arranging herself so she straddled his bum._

"_You know, you aren't helping me relax one bit," he said, his voice muffled by the duvet._

_Rose pored some of the oil onto her hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. Placing her slicked hands onto his back, she leaned forward so her breasts barely touched his skin and whispered to him, "Give me time."_

_She began with his shoulders, paying careful attention to his reactions. At first he was on edge, his lean body tense and alert, but as her hands worked their magic, she could sense him slowing starting to let go and unwind. She was careful to be as professional as possible, at least for the moment. She had every intention of giving him a massage to relieve his stress, but that didn't mean she couldn't relieve a bit of stress for herself as well._

_In no time at all, she could tell that he was nearly asleep, her massage lulling him into a state of deep restfulness. Leaning forward again, she whispered softly, "Turn over, Peter."_

_She shifted slightly, moving enough to allow him to roll over. Situating herself on him again, this time she scooted farther up his chest, his semi-erect cock nestling against her bottom. Smiling down at him, she reached over for the bottle, with every intention of applying more, when his hand stopped her._

"_Can I join in now?" he asked, as he looked up at her with heavily lidded eyes._

_She smiled and tipped the bottle over, spilling some of the oil onto his chest. He jumped a bit at the cold liquid hitting his skin. "Why not?" she said slyly._

_A grin stole across his face, as he rubbed his hands on his stomach, reaching forward to take hold of her breasts. "Seems only fair if you're going to massage my chest, I should return the favor." _

"_Indeed," Rose said with a smirk. Leaning down, she allowed her chest to brush his as she slid her hands up his body and into his hair. His hands grasped her head to pull her mouth to his as they met each other's lips with equal fervor. She could feel his erection straining against her bottom._

_Peter pushed her away and growled, "Rose," as he flexed his hips against hers. _

"_Please—"_

_Not wanting to wait herself, she lifted her hips, aligning herself with his cock, sliding down slowly. They both groaned at the sensation of their bodies joining. She began to move, wanting to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. She enjoyed torturing Peter this way._

"_Rose—" Peter cried out in a choked voice, his hips bucking up to meet hers. "I—"_

Rose awoke to the sound of a door closing. She had fallen asleep during the massage, and apparently, had an erotic dream. She could feel her face flushing as she realized just what kind of noises she must have been making during her massage. She was so embarrassed that she almost didn't notice the envelope lying on the table next to her. Carefully sitting up, she grabbed a nearby robe, pulling it on before opening note to read Peter's latest missive.

_Rose_

_I hope you enjoyed your massage. I certainly enjoy the memories of all the intimate massages we've given each other over these past few months. Just the thought of running my tongue over your body makes me want to come so very badly._

_Thinking of you __naked__ always,_

_Peter_

Rose smiled and closed her eyes, trying desperately not to imagine Peter's lips gliding over her body. It was bad enough that her dream had her on edge and horny as hell, the scruffy bastard had to add to her frustration. Shaking her head, she hopped off the massage table and walked toward the shower area the attendant indicated earlier. While she was in there, perhaps a cooler-than-normal shower would be a good idea. From the way things were shaping up, it would probably be hours before she'd see Peter again, and there was no sense for her to drive herself to the brink with sexual frustration, or at least not yet.


End file.
